


Smoke

by Stormdrake



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: :), Gen, this is a belhalla fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormdrake/pseuds/Stormdrake
Summary: Deirdre sees a man about to be executed– Sigurd, his name might’ve been?– and almost remembers him.





	Smoke

She only caught a glimpse of it. 

The guards were ushering her away, but regardless, she couldn't help but look. 

Who had that man been? Why had she instantly felt so strongly upon seeing him? He had something to do with her past. Deirdre knew that if they had just a little more time, she would remember. 

Deirdre had wondered often during the past months what her previous, forgotten life had been like. She was the heir of Naga, she knew, because of the holy mark on her forehead. That was her only tie to her past. But that man– Sigurd?– had meant something to her. Still could mean something to her. Something deep inside her remembered, and that tugged her back toward him. 

That desire to learn more, to try to remember, was why she saw Sigurd go up in flames. 

The guards had kept up a brisk pace, but they weren't far enough away to shield Deirdre from the execution. 

There wasn't screaming. The flames of Arvis's holy tome burned too quickly for that, but not quickly enough to be painless. What she did hear was pounding– the meteors of the Roten Ritter, decimating the rest of his army. Deirdre's heart lurched. Even without her memories, even without any connection she could've had to the people currently being executed, so much human life was being extinguished. She couldn't stand it. 

The smoke, the sheer amount of flame and destruction, colored the sky gray. The guards– still doing their best to bring her back to the Grannvale castle– coughed, one more than the other, from the scent. 

After the sounds of the meteors stopped, it was silent. 

At that, the guards stopped walking. The world stopped. Whatever Sigurd had been to her, whatever Sigurd could've been to her... it had all gone up in smoke. 

She fell to her knees and began to sob.


End file.
